


The Heather Climate

by Righ (Venenum)



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Heathcup, Heathstridcup AU, Hiccstrid - Freeform, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, Threesome - F/F/M, hiccups ridiculous bedroom kinks that he will never admit to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venenum/pseuds/Righ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather was unlike Astrid in the way she rode him. Astrid would have fitted them together and started fucking impatiently, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to get there. He preferred this, sometimes, his hands sliding up and down the flare of wide hips as Heather teased both of them and drove against him like a sleigh over snow, melting against him each time she stopped to grind her clit a little harder over a thick crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heather Climate

**Author's Note:**

> An AU set post-HTTYD2 in which Heather comes back and Hiccstrid, naturally, adopt her. This will be a series of smutty blurbs across however many chapters I drum out.

His hand slid higher up the swell of her inner-thigh, the thick callouses on his fingers blunting the rub of the pads as they glided over the slick furrow of her sex. It was so easy to stroke her there, to squeeze a hip as she leaned on his shoulders and rode him so lightly, so _obediently_ , gasping sharply when he surprised her with a penetrating digit.

'Hiccup!'

Watching her buckle from the waist down in shuddering grinds, he added a second finger to start fucking Heather slowly to the same languid, lazy pace. His erection stood proudly behind her, a testament to twenty minutes already spent teasing, but this was what he loved the most about the way she fell apart; how the foreplay _wrecked_ her. So strong, so smart, and so completely submissive when she began fucking herself urgently on his hand.

A pleased rumble caught in his chest. 'You're already this wet,' he observed, burying his fingers to the second knuckle and earning the first real cry of the night. His voice dropped an octave as he admired the long line of her nude, rocking body, and he palmed his way with his free hand up to grasp at a heavy breast, arousal twitching through his dick when she leaned into the touch. 'Do you want something else, Heather?'

'Gods, yes, _yes_ ... Hiccup, _oh_.' Berk's brightest new resident soaked her Chief's fingers, biting her lower lip as her voice pitched higher. 'Ah! _Ah_ , y-your fingers, they're so ...'

Parting her folds so as to hold them open with a scissoring spread, she trembled like a leaf as he pulled his cock flat against his belly, a groan rising up as she immediately sank down and started to grind her hot, slick sex against his shaft.

' _Fuck_ ,' he hissed, and that was the last coherent thing he said for a while.

Heather was unlike Astrid in the way she rode him. Astrid would have fitted them together and started fucking impatiently, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to get there. He preferred this, sometimes, his hands sliding up and down the flare of wide hips as Heather teased both of them and drove against him like a sleigh over snow, melting against him each time she stopped to grind her clit a little harder over a thick crown. Hiccup dug his nails into her ass and squeezed hard, the frottage lighting a fire from smouldering phantoms. Having fucked before they knew it could be good, could be _great_ , yet even so ...

'You're so big, _oh_ ... Ah, Hiccup, yes!'

There was something to be said for prolonging the moment.

He rolled them over, bending a knee up to fit between her legs and take hold of the base of his erection. Heather whined prettily as a halo of ink-black fanned out around her, raking through Hiccup's hair as they slowed down once again to enjoy sticky, plucking kisses, each of her thin cries licked straight out of her open mouth when he sank in inch after inch, self-restraint evident in the sheen of sweat across freckled skin. Trembling with the effort of keeping his tenuous control in order, he gave no warning when he finally thrust in to the hilt and relished the way she braced herself to take him, head tipping back on the furs in the makeshift nest on his floor.

'Too big, s-slow down.'

'No,' he growled against her throat, gently brushing back dark bangs, rewarded when she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and he could start to move with building insistence, never entirely leaving her empty or in need of him. Heather grasped at his back, then his ass, dragging him in faster and faster, mouths panting harshly when kisses became too difficult to navigate, a litany of _Yes, yes, yes!_ rising in a crescendo as her vice-like walls cinched around him all at once and she came and _came_ , molten around his dick. _Right there, don't stop! Oh, oh!_

The way she screamed his name made his blood boil, pushing right up against her sweet spot until she sobbed.

He kept his head, so to speak. Heather moaned approvingly to feel him still rigid where he lay buried within her. Grass-green eyes the exact colour of dragon-nip blinked up at him and he felt a hand cup his jaw, lips coaxing his into an involved kiss of tongues and scraping teeth as she caught her breath.

'Mmm. Are you holding out for me?'

Hiccup shrugged, grinning as sweaty auburn tufts stuck to his temples and forehead. 'You know me, I live to please.'

Heather grinned, and Hiccup wrinkled his nose with a stifled snarl when she squeezed him from root to tip, thighs clasping him in place.

'O-Oh gods, Heather.'

'On my front?' she asked, like she didn't _know_. He nodded, pulling out to let her roll over and raise the tempting curve of her ass, and then he had the epiphany that he clearly _was_ trying to drive himself insane when he simply spread her cheeks to rub up against her entrance again, this time from behind so he could slip the tip of his leaking cock in and out. Heather keened. ' _Hiccup_ ...'

She understood exactly how to push his buttons (just as well as Astrid did, he mused), and when he finally couldn't take the self-flagellation any longer he pushed home on his knees, pegleg ensnared in the sheets, to start fucking the beautiful woman beneath him in earnest. The new angle pushed Heather to a second piquing, the slap of wet flesh echoing loudly in the upper echelons of the Chief's hut as he let his weight drop onto the hands braced either side of her, bowing his head with shaggy hair shaking in time. Through the sky-light he could hear laughter outside. The sound of their love-making had obviously carried through the roof to the village below, even with the Chief's hut being set somewhat apart on higher ground; Snotlout was wailing, the twins were laughing ...

A soft hand reached back and drew him down, and he hooked his chin over a pale shoulder as Heather distracted him with a lewd kiss, sucking on his tongue and drawing out his own series of hitched gasps as his balls drew up.

'That's it, come for me.' She grinned, cooing as she raised her ass _just so_ and _fuckfuckfuck_ , she had him bucking wildly in seconds. 'Come _inside_ me, _Dragon Master_ ... '

Later, he would regret the hoarse roar that tore from his chest as he filled her up with hot waves, his hard dick rutting in circles as he bit his lip and let the whole long length of it wring out everything from his aching sac. He couldn't be sure if she came again, although he felt it safe to assume she did with the way Heather shrieked his name to give the outdoor gang something to really talk about (namely the apparently monstrous size of his cock, which while a far-fetched notion it wasn't something he was ever going to debate in public).

' _Babe_ ... '

They lay in a panting heap with Hiccup trying not to crush her. Shivers played across his bare skin as the heat of the moment slipped further and further away, and when they slid onto their sides (still joined, albeit with his softening cock inside) he wrapped an arm around her waist and reached up to casually cup a breast, his hot breaths puffing behind an ear. 

'That was so good,' he croaked, even more reedy than usual in his exhaustion. 'You ... know exactly what to say.'

'I could tell your focus was drifting,' Heather smiled into the furs. She reached up to cover his hand over her curves with her own, lacing their fingers. His were mildly damp but she paid no mind and Hiccup was too tired to be a gentlemen about it. 

'You're a sly one.'

Heather giggled, wiggling back against him and making him squawk. He pulled out and proceeded to drag a fur over them, nestling back into his former position.

'Round two later?' she asked, yawning as her satiated body fell lax against him.

Hiccup hummed, nodding into her hair.

'And then some,' he promised. 

Astrid would want her turn with them, too.


End file.
